


When the sun rises in the west

by RynaVratasky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Honestamente no se que estaba pensando al hacer esto., Pero aún así hay redención para Ben, Save Ben Solo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynaVratasky/pseuds/RynaVratasky
Summary: La fuerza actúa de maneras misteriosas. Los breves pensamientos de Kylo Ren en la sala del trono.





	When the sun rises in the west

Lo sentiste desde aquella vez en la base Starkiller. No. Fue desde que aquel oficial te informó que la unidad BB-8 que buscabas con tanta desesperación había escapado con la ayuda de un traidor y una chica.

Su primer encuentro ocurrió en Takodana, la conociste mientras ella disparaba y huía de ti. La paralizaste, invadiste su mente y la amenazaste con tu sable de luz imperfecto. Pensaste que sólo era una prisionera más hasta que despertó en tu celda.

Mientras leías su mente, sentiste la agobiante oleada de dolor que inundaba el cuerpo de la chica. Los profundos sentimientos de soledad y abandono que la impulsaban a buscar a los padres que la habían dejado atrás. Sentimientos tan parecidos y afines a los tuyos que no hicieron más que abrumarte.

Su sentir hacía Han Solo. El progenitor al que eliminaste tiempo después. Reíste por dentro. Si. El sin duda la habría decepcionado si tan solo le hubieras dado tiempo para ello. Si no lo hubieses asesinado.

Pero aquella ligereza de un poco común interrogatorio se acabó en cuanto ella volvió las cosas en tu contra. Cuando invadió tu mente y siseo tu miedo más grande. Debiste de haberlo sabido. Desde aquel instante sus vidas se habían entrelazado, no podían existir el uno sin el otro. 

Para bien, o para mal.

Piensas en ello mientras tu sabio maestro la tortura frente a ti. Escuchas los gritos y alcanzas a sentir la angustia y el sufrimiento de Rey. Escapas de la escena. Con tantos años atestiguando los sádicos y retorcidos ajustes de cuentas por parte de Snoke te es sencillo hacerlo. Y más cuando el está tan concentrado en la chatarrera que a ti te deja en un segundo plano.

Vas al rincón en tu mente en donde el no puede entrar, donde guardas el sentir del amor de tu madre hacia a ti, los juegos infantiles de antaño con el Wookiee y la sonrisa que tu padre solo a ti te ofrecía. Allí también están las visiones de Rey.

La fuerza actuaba de maneras misteriosas entrelazándolos en cuatro ocasiones. En la primera intentaste que te llevara a Skywalker. Te sentiste estúpido apenas las palabras salieron de tu boca. En la segunda le preguntaste si sabía lo que había pasado la noche en que Luke le traicionó y Ben Solo murió. Viste la duda en sus ojos, supiste que ella aún no lo tenía en claro.  
La tercera... no querías que ella te viera así.  
No mostrando demasiada piel, no con aquella banda ocultando la herida que Chewbacca te había provocado. No cuando las lesiones que ella te hizo estaban tan expuestas.

No sintiéndote desnudo y débil.

En la última habías estado tan tranquilo, con ella recurriendo a ti en lugar de Luke, hablando contigo de lo que tanto la atormentaba. Aún a millones de años luz de distancia sentías su cercanía. Frente a frente. Le dijiste que no estaba sola y ella te aseguró lo mismo. Te dijo que aún había tiempo. Ante sus ojos ya no eras un monstruo, ya no eras la serpiente asesina. Extendió su mano hacia ti. Hasta ese entonces no te habías dado cuenta de que tan solo y abandonado te encontrabas, de que tan ávido de amor y cariño estabas. Al tocar sus dedos viste que el lugar que le correspondía era a tu lado. Obtuviste también un breve vistazo de sus padres pero aquello no importaba. No cuando tenías claro que mientras tú corazón latiera, ella no volvería a estar sola jamás.

En cuanto la conexión se perdió empezaste a añorarla, a echar de menos el futuro. Uno tan brillante que al instante, sentiste que no eras digno de el.

Escuchas el cuerpo de Rey estrellarse contra el suelo. Sabes que es el momento de volver. Snoke pide que concluyas tu entrenamiento matándola.

"Ben".

Escuchas la risa de tu maestro. "Patética niña" exclama.

Quizás eso fue ella al principio, cuando se había atrevido a ayudar a BB-8. Pero pronto dejo de ser eso para ti, dejo de ser la chatarrera, una simple chica para convertirse en Rey de Jakku. Y ya no te imaginabas la vida sin ella.

"Se lo que tengo que hacer"

Lo has sabido desde siempre. Solo que ahora por fin tienes la fuerza necesaria para ello.

**Author's Note:**

> El título de está obra es referencia a una línea de Juego de Tronos, es parte de la supuesta maldición que pesa sobre Daenerys Targaryen y que hace referencia a la eternidad. Esa frase se me viene a la mente cada que pienso en esta peculiar pareja. ¿Cuando será que podrán estar juntos? "Hasta que el sol salga por el oeste y se ponga en el este"  
> ¿Implica eso algo imposible? Desde luego que no. Es obvio que puede tener un sentido simbólico más que literal. Puede ser una profecía o una maldicion. Todo depende del punto de vista que se tenga.  
> Pero eso es otro tema y se está desviando de lo que es este fic.  
> De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por leer y se agradecerán las opiniones que se tengan respecto a esto.  
> El título del fic también corresponde a la canción homónima de Ramin Djawadi.


End file.
